


Little Brother

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen, Mei - Freeform, hibiki - Freeform, lei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Zeno wakes up in a strange place again.





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you guys want a part 2

This wasn’t the first time zeno felt like death, but it was one of the very few times he woke up in a warm bed feeling like death. Two little eyes looked down on him.   
“Are you a god,” a small voice asked.   
“Mei please,” an older voice chimed.   
Zeno sat up and looked around, “Where?”   
“You passed out,” a small boy explained, “Can we see the scales again?!”   
“Lei!” An older boy scolded.   
“Bubby! He was amazing,” Lei huffed.   
“Um,” Zeno interrupted, “What is happening?”   
The older boy wasn’t more than fifteen. The two young kids, zeno guessed they were twins, looked to be eight.   
“I’m Hibiki. I look after these two trouble makers and our youngest brother. He’s only six months old. Here is some food, as a thank you,” the older boy offered the tray out to zeno.   
Zeno took it and thanked him, “But, um, why is zeno being rewarded?”   
Rei smiled, “Those bad men were kidnapping me and little brother. You stopped them.”   
Zeno foggily remembered something like that. Then a sword through the head. He shook his head and gave her a small smile.   
“Zeno is glad he could help,” Zeno patted her head.   
Rei smiled, showing a missing front tooth, “So are you? A god?”   
Lei jumped up, “I bet he knows the dragon king Hiryuu! Who spits flames and saved everyone with his magic!”   
Zeno laughed, “King Hiryuu couldn’t do any of that.”   
Hibiki turned, “You knew him? So are you...”   
Zeno quickly shook his head, “No no no. Zeno is just a cursed traveler.”   
“Cursed like little brother,” Lei asked.   
“Lei! He’s not cursed,” Hibiki scolded.   
“Well everyone else says he is. They won’t even let us make him,” Lei grabbed Zeno’s empty plate and ran it over to Hibiki.   
“How is he cursed,” Zeno asked.   
Rei smiled, “Did you know the dragon warriors?”   
Zeno nodded.   
“Little brother is Seiryuu,” Rei smiled, proudly, “Daddy was the last Seiryuu before but he had to stay behind in the caves to protect us, mommy got sick after little brother was born.”   
Zeno glanced over at Hibiki, who’s knuckles were white from gripping the plate.   
“Okay, wonder twins,” Hibiki said, “Go get milk.”   
He handed them some money and they ran out, giggling.   
“Did your mother get sick,” Zeno hoped it was.   
Hibiki shook his head, “She committed suicide when she saw little brother. Dad was trapped inside the caves, against his will, but I don’t want to tell them that. I don’t want them to harbor hate against the village or little brother.”   
Zeno rolled his head back and forth, “Give him a name.”   
“What?”   
“You feel like he’s a person?”   
“Of course! He’s my brother,” Hibiki stood up.   
“Then Zeno suggests giving the baby a name. Can... Can zeno see him,” Zeno stood up. He wasn’t as tall as Hibiki, but he was able to look at him.   
Hibiki sighed and nodded. Zeno was lead to a small room in the back with a sleeping child. Blue hair and the markings of Seiryuu, a mask set to the side.   
Zeno smiled, “How about Ao?”


End file.
